Dancing With A Smooth Criminal
by spikesbabygirls
Summary: Buffy shows Spike why life is worth living for. Full summary inside and all human story. BS...R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, this story line just popped in my head and I thought it was pretty neat. Anyways, I hope I can keep up with this one unlike my other stories::blushes:: R&R pleaseee!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn Joss! ::sniffles:: He doesn't deserve Spike and his salty goodness! I don't own anything unfortunately including Spike.  
  
Feedback: Wanted very, very much! Thank you!!  
  
Summary: After Spike's parents got divorced, Spike and his mother move from London to New York at the age of ten. Despising his abusive childhood, Spike starts a life for himself that includes drugs and stealing.  
  
His mother turns to drinking after the divorce and ends up in a jail for committing a crime. Buffy, living in CA, has come to New York to visit her Uncle Giles. She is sweet, warm, loving , and has a heart of gold making her seem nothing like Spike. Yet, during her two week stay, after seeing him a couple of times in the rougher parts of New York , she is determined to make him see why life is worth living for.  
  
ALSO!!!: This story is not beta'd, sry but it takes to long for betaing. This way I can get updates faster . Don't worry its not sooo horrible. So no complaints about grammar/spelling .  
  
Chapter 1: Moving In, Looking Around, New Meetings  
  
Spike sat at the bar, drinking down a bottle of beer. How many times had he been in that exact position in the bar? Hundreds at least. More than he could count. Spike took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to clear his head of all the miserable thoughts that were roaming around in it.  
  
He stared around the bar taking in all the occupants' appearances. Pathetic. That's what they looked like, including himself. A bunch of nobodies drinking down their sorrows with Booze. God, he really needed to get out of there.  
  
Spike slapped down a couple of bills from his pocket and nodded towards the bartender. The Bartender nodded back, giving his thanks. Spike adjusted the collar on his duster and walked out. A couple blocks down, he stopped and reached for his pocket. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. He took out his liter and lit the cigarette and leaned against the brick wall, stuffing the pack and liter in his pocket. Spike took a drag, relaxing as he felt the sensations of the smoke crawl down his throat,into his esophagus, and into his stomach, tickling it.  
  
Shit. That was what his life was. A piece of shit made from two messed up people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Giles, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay," said Buffy as she closed the drawer that held the last of her stuff.  
  
"Oh Buffy, you're always welcomed. I'm quite alone and it often gets lonely here. It's always a pleasure to have company. Would you like some warm tea?" asked Giles.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'm just going to sit down and relax a bit."  
  
"Yes, yes. I would imagine you to be very tired after your long trip."  
  
"Yeah, flying always wares me out."  
  
"Well, if you would like anything I'm in office. If you want to take a look around the city, feel free to. I'm deeply sorry that I can't come with you, I must finish this document as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can find my way around."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
Giles walked out of the living room and into his office, sliding the door shut with a 'click'. Buffy got up and walked over to the mantlepiece, looking at some photos. There were some from Buffy's first birthday and some that were taken of Giles and her mother's childhood. There didn't seem to be any of Giles recently. 'Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded of how old he is,' thought Buffy.  
  
Buffy took off her shoes and neatly placed them by the couch. She laid down on the couch, curling herself into a ball,and pulling the wool blanket closer to her chin in an attempt to get warmer. With that , she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
******************************  
  
About an hour later, Buffy woke up , finding Giles still working in his office, and to her sadness, she was very much bored. So she got up , grabbed a jacket , finding her jeans and white cashmire turtleneck suitable for the weather. She pinned half of her hair back, leaving her face free from the blonde tendrals that always fell into her eyes.  
  
When Buffy walked out, she could feel the crisp, cold air of the big city. The air wasn't as fresh as back home because of all the car pollution, but anything was better than Giles' s musty apartment. Making sure she had a couple of dollar bills in her pocket for some warm hot coco, she head down the steps and onto the sidewalk.  
  
It amazed her at how tall all the buildings were and how many there were. She found her self still chilled from the weather even with the thick clothes she had on. She walked up to a hotdog stand and asked the man if he knew where any coffee stands were.  
  
"Um, the only one I know is down in the not so pleasant parts of the city, about three blocks down. I'm not so sure, a small little thing as perdy as u should be down there though."  
  
"I can take care of myself. Thank you." And with that Buffy continued walking down the sidewalk. After about fifteen minutes, she started feeling self concious. After all, there were people smoking everywhere, old men laying limp on the sidewalk with torn hats next to them, a couple of coins in them. There were groups of teens , mostly gangs, fighting in the allies and garbage thrown everywhere. She was starting to wish she had never followed the hotdog stand guy's directions.  
  
Buffy spotted a handsome looking man, dressed in black , bleached blonde hair, and a smoke in hand leaning against the wall. She was thinking about how she had never seen such sexy guy before she remembered that she was in the bad part of town and he was probably a criminal. Buffy ignored the butterflies in her stomach and walked up to him.  
  
"E-Excuse me, but I-I was wondering if you could help me?" asked Buffy holding her jacket tighter around herself.  
  
"Well, well, well.....look at what we have here," said Spike, circling Buffy. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked, " Now exactly what kind of help do you want?" said Spike, sticking his tongue behind his front teeth, making him look even more sexier.  
  
'Oh god, he thinks I want to sleep with him! Think brain, think! Why is he smirking and does he have to stick his tongue behind his teeth like that? I can't concentrate when he does that. He is so hot!Wait, no....bad Buffy. He's a bad man who is going to kill you.'  
  
" I was looking for a-a coffee stand and the man told me to-to go down three blocks. I haven't found it yet."  
  
"Who bloody told you that? The only beverages you're going to find here is alchoholic ones."  
  
"The man at-at the hot dog stand."  
  
"Yeah , well that poofter needs to get his map fixed because there isn't any coffee shops here."  
  
"O-okay. Well, um, thanks," said Buffy. She turned around and started walking away before he could grab her and shoot her.  
  
" Why are we walking so fast, Goldilocks?"  
  
"Um,I...."  
  
"I'm not going to shoot you or anything."  
  
Buffy turned around, " You're not?"  
  
"No, I'M not, but doesn't mean others wont down here. "  
  
"Oh."  
  
" Let me walk you, uh home."  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
The pair walked together, never talking, just glancing at eachother , until they reached the steps that led up to Giles's apartment.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. A girl like you shouldn't walk around in those parts. Something nasty could get you."  
  
"I've heard."  
  
Spike rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's uh Spike."  
  
"I'm Buffy."  
  
....silence....  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If it's so nasty in those areas, why were you there?"  
  
"Its where I belong. Anyways, take care of yourself." With that, Spike turned his back to her and began walking away from her, duster flying with the wind.  
  
"You too," whispered Buffy.  
  
A/N: Reviews please, I hoped you liked it! 


	2. News

Hey guys this is just a note. I wont be posting my story on fanfiction.net. It  
  
will be posted on www.geocities.com/spikesbabygirls/index.html  
  
so if u wanna continue reading it, just go there. THanks! 


End file.
